


氪星生育指南

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [50]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 和乔·艾尔一起走近氪星科学
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	氪星生育指南

欢迎您进入氪星自然生育计划程序，本生育指南将从各方面为您提供贴心建议，为您和您的伴侣能够自然分娩氪星婴儿而提供全面指导：  
1.氪星Alpha的最佳生育年龄为30-35岁，氪星科学家乔·艾尔的研究证明，此生育年限间的氪星精子从质量到密度、从活动能力到代谢速度都处于最佳状态，以优生的角度来看，在此年龄段内的氪星精子最适合进行生殖活动。  
2.需要注意的是，因氪星人的人体构造有别于人类，精子的质量并不会因为男性年龄的增长而有所衰减，因此即使超过最佳生育年龄，也不必担心会出现遗传问题。  
3.一般认为与之匹配的其他星球（如地球）伴侣的最佳生育年龄为40-45岁，若氪星人的地球伴侣恰好来自哥谭等地，其最佳生育年龄可弹性扩大至30-50岁的范围。  
4.据可靠考证，最佳生育组合的年龄差应为Omega比Alpha大七岁左右，当Omega比Alpha年龄稍长，智力、逻辑思考能力、生活经验等也相对更丰富成熟，Alpha则相对应地拥有更好的体力与精力，按氪星文献记载来考量，这是一种能够生育出天才型后代的最优化结构。  
5.要注意情绪是影响是否成功受孕的重要因素，保持受孕方心情愉悦至关重要。因此本智能指南诚挚建议氪星Alpha在作战时应尽量避免远离卫星、大楼等昂贵固件，并应及时、主动购买多份保险，以便于将战后损害降到最低。  
6.在准备怀孕期间，Omega——尤其是运动量大、常有熬夜需要的Omega应及时补充天然钙质及多种维生素，酒精摄入也必须严格控制，要注意不健康的生活方式会对后代带来的阶段性影响。  
7.从自身健康考虑，Omega应提高自身饮食的合理性，尤其应在日常饮食中提高蔬菜的占比。  
8.同时建议可从同事处索取新鲜的海鱼，鱼类产品中的蛋白质及磷脂有助于胎儿的大脑发育，如同事不配合，可要求其用每月战损账单作为交换条件。  
9.如不希望后代拥有和Alpha一样易脱落的头发，Omega需要多多食用富含维生素B的食物。  
10.应保证每日都有一定数量的奶制品出现在主食中，但切记：氪星蛋白不必过量摄入。  
11鼓励伴侣间多以后入的深插入式体位进行性交，此种姿势有利于将大量精子快速送入生殖腔，以此提高Omega的受孕率。  
12.以成年氪星人为标准，伴侣应符合一周二十次左右的性交次数为正常，2.以成年氪星人为标准，伴侣应符合一周二十次左右的性交次数为正常，一旦Omega进入热潮期，性交次数可依个人情况而定提高到一周四十次以上。  
13.因氪星基因的强大性及中枢宝典的干扰，与氪星Alpha结合后所孕育的后代有高达99.9%的可能为氪星后代。  
14.飞船程序将地球的阳光、水源、空气等外在条件与氪星对比后，认为地球的环境更适合伴侣们进行生育活动。  
15.通常受孕后四周开始Omega会出现妊娠反应，此时不必惊慌，除应及时进行检查之外，伴侣的多多陪伴与关怀也必不可少。  
16.即使发情期结束后仍未受孕，也不必太过气馁。伴侣双方都不应对备孕与受孕抱有太大的心理负担，不过Alpha的热情与积极可在一定程度上感染Omega，因此Alpha应保持最佳状态，将每一天都当成发情期来对待。  
17.科学家乔·艾尔的幻影仅能为生育后代提供语言上的指导，而一位贴心、严谨、万能的英国管家才能真正锦上添花、  
18.虹膜色素细胞遗传有其不确定性，若在焦棕色与海蓝色之间难以取舍，指南建议第二胎应在第一胎后相隔三年再次孕育为佳。  
19.在必要时，氪星生育舱可随时提供帮助，但氪星自然生育计划主旨在鼓励自然分娩，以此遵循自然规律的方式来重振氪星。  
20.如有任何疑问，可随时开启本指南进入索引进行关键字查询，“暂时不想生育”不在本指南可接受指令范围内。  
祝您受孕愉快。

“说老实话吧，克拉克，”布鲁斯从椅子中站起来，回身质问他的Alpha，“这从头到尾都是你编的吧？”

“我刚解密完程序它就自己跳出来了，真的和我无……”

“以我和劳拉的名义发誓——”

克拉克还未来得及说完，乔·艾尔的幻影就适时出现了，他站在布鲁斯和克拉克的对面，以真挚又严肃的表情说道：

“这个指南是完全符合氪星科学依据的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年9月9日，以此记录。


End file.
